An Untold Version of Eragon
by Morgan-Lynn
Summary: This is the story of Enya and Jaden of Furnost. The two girls that were with Eragon and Saphira during their fight against Galbatorix. Rated T just to be safe. This is a story by me and my two friends Rachel Carter and Teh3picTroll.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Two young women rode horseback through a forest. One had shoulder-length dark brown hair and was on the back of a large black stallion. The other had long, golden brown hair and was atop a dapple-gray draft. A white and brown dog and reddish brown wolf trailed behind the horses. The girls were Jaden and Enya of Furnost. They had grown up together and had been best friends since they were very young.

They hadn't been traveling long, only about three days. Even so, they were both sore and tired. By silent agreement, both girls decided to stop for a short break in a small clearing near a stream.

They dismounted and stretched. The dog and wolf were dismissed to hunt for themselves.

The light-haired girl sat down heavily on a fallen tree nearby. "All this riding is giving me blisters." She complained.

"Quit your whining, Enya." The darker girl pulled her to her feet. "We'll be back home before you know it." She glanced around the area and studied the faint stars beginning to appear above them. "We should be able to get in a few more hours riding before we have to stop for the night,." she said with a long look at the sky.

"But Jaden, I'm tired, the horses are tired, and even if you won't admit it, you must be too. Just look at Layne, the poor fellow. His shoulder must be hurting badly."

Jaden frowned. "I don't think we should." She glanced at her wolf. "Layne's a strong, wolf… He'll hold out for a while longer."

"I don't think we should push it." She insisted softly, then grinned slyly. "And anyway… I'm so tired I could fall asleep on Errol and tumble off."

Jaden frowned, although Enya was sure she saw the ghost of a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. "You would, wouldn't you?"

Enya smiled victoriously. She began to unpack a large piece of canvas and wooden stakes to make their tent.

"We can spend the night here, but we have to leave very early in the morning. And you cook tonight," Jaden reminded her.

"All right," she said while digging through her pack. "Go catch us something. I'll get water." She motioned to a nearby stream.

Jaden nodded and grabbed her long bow and quiver. "Do you have any preferences?" she asked.

"Anything you can get. I'm making stew."

Without another word, Jaden started off into the woods.

Jaden came back with three plump rabbits. After she skinned and gutted them, Enya dropped them in the pot along with carrots, potatoes, and other odds and ends they had in their bag. Soon enough, they both had their bellies full. They stored the rest of the stew and settled into their tent.

* * *

Jaden, as usual, was the first to wake. She stowed her things back into her pack already and was tying the pots back onto Enya's saddle.

"It's about time you got up, sleepy head." she said nudging Enya with her foot. "Pack up your things; it is almost time to get going. Be sure to store the rest of the stew after you're done. I've eaten and packed most everything already except for the tent and food.."

Layne whimpered softly as he limped over to Jaden's side. "I'm sorry, boy." Jaden murmured in his ear. She stroked him behind the ears. "As soon as we get to the Varden they'll be able to heal you completely. Until then, we will have to make do with what little I know of the Ancient Language. Now, go make sure Finn doesn't get into Enya's stew." The wolf nuzzled her hand and padded away to find the dog.

Jaden looked up at the stars again, still barely visible in the dim morning light. "We're only halfway to the Boer Mountains." she said, discouraged. "Hurry and eat, we need to get on our way."

"Where's Finn and Layne?" she asked sleepily as she stood and brushed the twigs and such from her clothes.

"They're both out of the way. Layne is making sure Finn doesn't get into your food… again. And before you ask, yes, I did feed them."

Enya settled down on a tree stump with a bowl and began to eat. Jaden disassembled the tent and packed it away. After that, she settled into to roots of a large tree near the edge of the clearing. "Get me up when you're done," she told Enya.

~Change to Boys' P.O.V~

Murtagh motioned for Eragon to stop. He held his finger to his lips and pointed to a nearby clearing.

"Do you smell that?" he whispered.

Eragon nodded. "Smells pretty good. Should we check it out?" he asked quietly.

Murtagh hesitated, then nodded. He began to creep forward silently.

They realized that the aroma was wafting from a small clearing ahead. Low murmurs could be heard from the clearing. They split up and went in opposite directions. Eragon went left while Murtagh veered right towards the fire.

~Change to Girls' P.O.V~

Jaden suddenly sat halfway up. Her hand flew to her sword at her side. She cocked her head slightly and stared intently into the forest.

"Did you hear that?" Jaden asked with her head still sideways, listening with a frown on her face.

"I didn't hear anything." Enya replied nonchalantly. She continued to eat her stew.

"I thought I heard…hmmm…never mind," Jaden said still watching the trees.

~Change~

Eragon peered out from behind a fallen tree and observed the two girls. They looked about his age. Neither of them were older than sixteen, but they were at the least thirteen. One of them sat propped up on her elbows, one hand clenching a sword while the other continued to eat what he presumed was stew.

Murtagh was watching the camp from the opposite side behind a thick bush. He saw the girl with the sword and tightened his grip on his own. She didn't look like much of a threat, but he couldn't afford to take any chances. He turned his attention to the girl nearest to him. She was perched on a fallen tree trunk and seemed only slightly perturbed. They both seemed vaguely familiar, but he could not place them.

~Change~

"Calm down, Jaden." Enya said calmly. "The forest is full of rabbits, deer, and other animals. There's bound to be noises."

Jaden scowled at her. "I know what animals sound like, Enya." She continued to glance around, but upon hearing nothing more, hesitantly began to relax again.

~Change~

The boys both held still as the girl with the sword had one last look around before she settled into the groove of the roots again.

Eragon crouched down behind the tree and peered out towards the camp. He caught Murtagh's gaze. They both had the same thoughts: What were two teenage girls doing out here without protection? Were they dangerous? Were they in need of help? Should we reveal ourselves?

Murtagh's answer to the last question was no. They could not risk it. He motioned for Eragon to move on and proceeded to creep silently away.

Eragon was unsure of what to do. He didn't feel quite right leaving them without any apparent protection, but he followed Murtagh's lead and began to sneak away from the camp. The girl with the sword suddenly sat up and stared intently in Eragon's direction. In an instant, she was on her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Who's there?" Jaden demanded menacingly with her sword in hand. Enya froze and looked at her. She slid off her seat and picked up a nearby pot.

~Change~

The boys stopped immediately. As the girl drew closer, Eragon hurriedly crept away. He froze when he felt the cold tip of a sword on his neck. He could have disarmed her with magic but decided against it. He did not want to attract any more attention to himself. The girl was just protecting herself and her sister, anyway. He slowly lifted his arms to surrender. Murtagh watched helpless as Eragon gave up.

~Change to Narrator's View~

Jaden watched him with an unrelenting and wary gaze. "Who are you?" she demanded fiercely, her blade still trained on his neck.

"I'm Eragon." he said quickly. "Me and-my brother are-"

"Traveling," said a voice from behind Enya. She whipped around with wide eyes. She lifted the pan menacingly and took several steps back.

"Easy," he told her as he slowly crossed the camp." I won't hurt you." He stood near Jaden and held his arms out. "I'm his… brother. We were traveling to visit our grandmother."

Jaden turned her head to face the black-haired boy but kept her sword on the brown-haired boy. She narrowed her eyes. "Brothers, huh? I do not see much resemblance. Do you, Enya?"

"Well," she said studying them both, "maybe." She continued to stare at the black-haired boy with an odd expression.

"That doesn't answer the question of why you are here in our camp." Jaden said lowering the sword to her side, keeping it ready but not at Eragon's throat.

"We weren't having the best luck hunting." Eragon explained. "The smell of the food drew us over this way."

"We didn't mean to scare you. Would you mind if we stayed for dinner? Then I promise we will leave you in peace." the black-haired boy asked.

"Of course." Enya said cordially. "There's plenty to go around." Jaden gave her an incredulous look. Enya looked back her innocently.

Jaden rolled her eyes. The black-haired boy looked at her.

"Is it really alright?" he asked, sensing that she was the one in charge.

"Yeah, sure… But only on the condition that you tell us who you really are and the truth about what you're doing here." Jaden stated while she slid her sword back into its sheath. "I know when I'm being lied to."

"We will, but only if you do the same," the black-haired boy replied.

Jaden narrowed her eyes and studied him warily. " Agreed. You first, since this is our camp and our food." she told him. She turned her head and glanced at Eragon. He looked so familiar but she could not place him.

"I'm Murtagh. Again, this is Eragon. We are traveling to the Varden. Our camp is a little ways downstream from here." Murtagh told them.

"Are you really brothers?" Enya asked curiously.

He turned her direction and hesitated. It was Eragon that answered. "We are just two friends traveling together." he told her.

"Alright. I am Jaden and this is Enya. We are also traveling to the Varden." The quiet was pierced by yipping. Finn had escaped from Layne's watch and made his way to Enya. He jumped onto her chest, nearly knocking her over.

"Whoa there Finn!" Enya exclaimed pushing him down.

'Come here Layne, I don't trust them. And I would rather intimidate them than fight them.' Jaden thought to the wolf.

Layne quietly limped out from behind Eragon and straight over to Jaden's side.

"Would you care to explain?" Murtagh asked Jaden and Enya.

"Oh, this is Finn, my puppy." Enya said sheepishly.

"Big puppy." he noted through narrowed eyes.

"What about the…..wolf?" Eragon asked hesitantly.

"His name is Layne" Jaden said defensively "And he is an Alpha."

The boys looked a little on edge upon hearing that. Enya quickly reassured them that he wouldn't do any harm, to which Jaden added, "So long as you behave yourselves."

Finally, after being assured that Aiden would not attack them, they sat down. Enya dipped up two bowls of soup and handed them to the boys.

As they ate, Jaden studied them thoroughly.

"Since we are also traveling to the Varden…" Enya said with a shy smile, "we could travel together, if you like."

"Enya…" Jaden shot her a warning look.

The boys exchanged glances and shrugged.

Later that evening (in the girls' tent)

"Why did you pick up a pan instead of your sword?" Jaden asked amused.

"Because, Jaden, my sword and bow were already packed." Enya replied defensively. "The only thing that was handy was the pan."

"I've got to say, you're more skilled with a pan then you are with a sword." Jaden teased.

"No one asked you." Enya said with mock snobbishness. "Go to sleep."

A few moments passed in silence.

"Jaden." Enya whispered. "I recognized that black-haired boy. Murtagh." She furrowed her brow. "I don't remember where, but I have seen him before."

"I know what you mean. I also remember Eragon. When father took me on one

of his business trips to Carvahall Eragon was there. His friend bought a necklace from my stall," she explained.

After a few more minutes of talking the girls fell asleep unaware that a similar conversation was occurring between the subjects of their talk.

The next morning after breakfast

*Swoosh* *Thud*

Again and again a knife whistled through the air and landed in the tree with a thud. Occasionally, a stray knife would land in the ground. When Jaden and Enya could, they would practice in order to enhance their speed, accuracy, and overall skill with knife throwing. They took deep breaths to slow their heart rate and pulse. The only break they would take was a sip of water and a swipe of a hand across the forehead, then they were back to throwing their knives.

"Hold the knife away from yourself! Aim towards the tree! Focus on the tree!" Jaden yelled at Enya for the hundredth time.

"I'm trying!" Enya insisted. "If you would let me concentrate, maybe I would do better."

"Can I show you how?" Eragon asked her politely.

"I can do it!" Enya told him crossly. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Yes, _please _help her!" Jaden insisted as she handed him the rest of Enya's knives. "I have gotten _nowhere_." She stalked off and started her own practice across camp. Murtagh joined her shortly after.

Jaden:

I was exasperated with helping Enya, so I was relieved that Eragon offered to help. Maybe he'd be able to get results. I went across camp and set up my own practice. I was readying the target when I saw Murtagh out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting on the stump and cleaning his sword.

"Are you any good?" he asked.

I shrugged. "You tell me." I threw my first knife and it hit the target neatly in the middle. I smirked. "Well?" I prompted. Murtagh shrugged.

"Not bad." he said nonchalantly.

"Not bad? That was perfect. Besides, it's not like you can do any better." I told him preparing to throw another knife.

"You seem pretty confident. Would you care to make a game out of this?" he challenged me.

"Sure. What type of game?" I asked.

"If I can throw more knives and hit the target more times than you can, you will tell us why you and Enya are going to the Varden. But if you win I will tell you why Eragon and I are going." Murtagh explained.

"Alright. We have a deal."


End file.
